An input device can be manipulated by a user to generate input data in a computer system. Typically, an input device is positioned on a surface and moved relative to that surface, but other forms of input devices operating in different fashions are also available. The operations performed on an input device generally correspond to moving a cursor and/or making selections on a display screen. There are many kinds of electronic input devices, such as buttons or keys, pens, digitizing pads, game controllers, trackballs, touch screens, touch pads, mice, and the like. A “mouse” is a common type of input device that functions as a pointing device for a computer by detecting motion imparted by a user. The mouse's motion is typically translated into motion of a navigational object (e.g., cursor) on a graphical user interface (GUI) provided on a display screen. A mouse generally comprises a small case, held in a user's hand, with one or more input buttons. Additionally, a mouse may have other elements, such as a scroll wheel, that allow a user to perform enhanced operations.
Many types of input devices, such as a mouse, are only capable of generating a limited amount of input. For example, most conventional mouse input devices generate two types of input data: i) input data generated from sensing movement of the mouse relative to a surface; and ii) input data generated from a user depressing a selection button and/or scrolling a scroll wheel on the mouse. Accordingly, the manner and type of input data that can be generated using conventional devices is limited.